


Get Up, Dear Boy

by riddlcr



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Kingsman AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 02:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12807507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riddlcr/pseuds/riddlcr
Summary: Very cautiously, Eggsy turned to be greeted with another dark figure. He squinted. “Who're you?” The boy croaked, voice scratchy as blood rested in his throat.“My name is Harry Hart. I happened to be passing by and saw those men beating you senseless. Was there a reason why?”





	Get Up, Dear Boy

The sound of Eggsy's teeth chattering and hands rubbing together in attempt to get some warmth were the only noises resonating within the alleyway, which may be hard to believe hence that alleyway would soon to be crawling with blokes, begging the shivering boy for his goods. It wasn't everyday Eggsy did this, hardly even with exceptions at that. This time, though, he was willing to see what they had on hand. 

Eggsy was a carrier for the drug process through a small group. Well, it was small through the roads of London. The whole group partakes in different part of the countries, yet that was none of Eggsy's business even if he wanted it to be - which he did. He had joined with confidence and his head held higher than anyone else in the run down room, but the label of being a carrier was slapped onto him before he even got the chance to introduce himself. Eggsy had tried his best, but everyone had described him as 'pretty boy' and apparently that didn't run well with the manufacturing division of the 'gang', if you will.

“Hey!” A raspy voice made Eggsy snap around, squinting in the dim lighting. He couldn't see much since the only light source he had was coming from behind the group, but from what he could hear, there was a few of them. The sounds of multiple heavy shoes against the rickety pavement gave it away quite evidently.

“Got what we need?” Was also heard but from someone else before Eggsy even got the chance to reply. He remained squinting at them for a quick moment before he actually unzipped his jacket and reached inside, pulling out a small baggie with a powdery white substance inside. He waved it around tauntingly as he heard them step forward, eyes trained on what Eggsy thought was their own eyes.

A rough grip grabbed the bag from Eggsy's hand, startling him to pull his arm back quickly, grimacing. The noise of the bag crinkling as it was being examined in the horrible lighting replaced Eggsy's ragged breath, and the boy snapped his fingers together. “Money, bruv. This stuff ain't for free.” 

The feeling of many eyes glaring right through him suddenly emerged and made him uncomfortable, now lowering his hand slowly in defeat. He rolled his shoulders, fixing his cold hands into the pockets of his yellow plaque jacket - quite tacky the thing was.

“Fuckin' shame if it wasn't. This is shite, can tell ya that just by lookin' at it,” one of the men grumbled, though he stuck the bag in his jacket anyway. Eggsy could tell by the muffled crinkles. 

“Bullshit,” Eggsy scoffed in response, not quite sure to his own support. “I got it from the best.” When nobody replied, he scrunched his face up in confusion. “Ain't lyin'. Either pay or give the stuff back. If yous ain't gonna use it, I sure as hell will,” he began chuckling lightly but was cut off by the weight of two hands pushed against his chest, sending him toppling back a few steps.

“Don't be a smartass, Eggsy. Nobody's payin' for this unless you find an excuse good enough.” A new voice responded, and Eggsy would be angrier if confusion hadn't seeped in as to why the fuck he knew his name. 

Taking a humble step forward, Eggsy dusted down his jacket and stuck his chin up, lips twitching to an angry frown. Silence fell, and he thought for a moment. He wasn't completely sure how many guys were here, let alone how big they were, but he was a fast runner - and a good climber. Before he could think twice, his fist was flown to meet the face of whoever was standing in front of him. Hell broke immediately. Two of the other guys lunged towards Eggsy as the one he punched tumbled back, cursing the boy. 

“Kick his fuckin' scrawny arse!” Eggsy heard someone call, and fight or flight response kicked in, before he knew it he was ducking under fists he could hardly see and making his way to the exit of the narrow alley. An escape was the first thing on his mind as he raced forward, adrenaline burning his veins, but he was stopped in his tracks when someone tugged harshly on his hood. This caused him to topple back, nearly choking to death in the process.

“Fuck!” He managed to spit out, pulling ahead to get whoever was holding onto him to let go, but that only made him fall forward onto the cold hard ground, and before he knew it he was receiving hits from each side of him, laughter filling the air. Eggsy covered his face with his arms, gasping for oxygen as he felt the familiar copper taste creep up his throat and drip from his lips.

This isn't the first time this happened, and he thought he could take it, but this group was different. Usually people stopped once the blood came. These ones didn't, leaving Eggsy terribly close to blacking out as the sound of their disgusting laughter faded, a steady ringing in his head replacing it instead. 

Suddenly, it stopped. Everything. Either that, or Eggsy convinced himself he had literally fucking died right there. The kicking and nudging stopped, so he found the opportunity to roll over and curl up in a pitiful ball, coughing his lungs out. Waiting a moment, bracing himself for more hits, he peered his eyes open and let his arms fall from over his face. From what he could see, they were all gone. A ragged sigh of relief left his mouth, followed by another coughing fit. 

He attempted to sit up, but flinched back down once he felt a hand on his shoulder. Eyes squeezed shut, he held his breath for another ass beating to his probably already broken ribs. But none of it came.

“Get up, dear boy. No more harm will come to you.”

The voice was deep and soothing, nothing Eggsy ever heard before. Very cautiously, he turned to be greeted with another dark figure. He squinted. “Who're you?” The boy croaked, voice scratchy as blood rested in his throat. 

“My name is Harry Hart. I happened to be passing by and saw those men beating you senseless. Was there a reason why?” 

Eggsy froze. He stared to the streetlight, then shook his head. “Nah...”

Harry didn't speak either, his hand pulling back from Eggsy's shoulder. “Can you get up? You look terrible.”

Eggsy chuckled, wiping his mouth as he sat up. The pain was surprisingly tolerable, but it still hurt like hell and made him wince slightly. “Should see them other blokes.”

A sigh was heard from the other man and Eggsy imagined he rolled his eyes as well. “Well then I'll take your word for it. Can I get you to a hospital? You can-”

“No!” Eggsy snapped quickly - a bit too loudly. It went silent for a moment and he hurriedly added on; “I don't want my mum findin' out about this...” He trailed off, turning his body so he could get a light source as he lifted his shirt and grimaced at the blooming marks all along his sides and stomach. 

“It would be safe to assume she would find out about it whether you went or not. Look at yourself, no excuse to 'bumping into a street lamp' would settle for those bruises.” Harry said, his tone serious. Eggsy lowered his shirt along with his head, shrugging.

“I will not contact your mother,” Harry continued, and Eggsy stared up at him. He realized his hand was held out, offering the boy help to stand. “If that's what you want.”

Eggsy just nodded as he hesitantly reached for his hand, somewhat expecting to get body slammed when he finally stood. As he reached back onto his feet, his winced at any pressure that touched his left side. Harry noticed this, and motioned for Eggsy to put his arm around him and lean as he walked. He did, not realizing he was holding his breath the whole time.

“I have a car close by here, so don't worry about walking that much.” Harry said as they gradually made their way out towards the streets. Eggsy just nodded. He was too focused on walking steadily to get enough strength to muster words.

Though, when they arrived in the bright lights of the lamps on each side of the street, Eggsy snuck a glance up at the older man to see what he really looked like.

His hair was neatly parted and styled back, glasses resting upon his nose. His facial structure was stern, though welcoming - Eggsy didn't know how that was possible. Eyes trailing down curiously, he also saw a fancy looking suit being worn. Concern flashed past Eggsy's mind as a slight panic set it. Was he some type of authority? Or-

“Relax.” Harry interrupted Eggsy's thoughts, and their eyes met for a moment. The look on the youths face must have given away his mindset. “I work as a tailor. Suits are my specialty.” 

Eggsy's mouth was slightly agape, but his brows furrowed at Harry's words. Not because of what he said, no, but because of the glimmer in his eyes as he said it. He had seen it before many times. It was the look people normally got when they knew something the other person didn't. Eggsy just shook his head anyway, averting his focus down onto the ground. He had so many questions, but not enough energy to get them out. So, for a bit, it was silent. Harry's arm around Eggsy's side reassuringly made him feel safe, for some reason. He literally just met the guy. There was something about him, though.

The sound of their steady paced steps against the ground and a dog barking in the distance of the quiet Sunday night made both of them feel at ease, comfortable with each others presence. 

“Harry, was it?” Eggsy said suddenly after he cleared his throat. 

“Yes?” Harry said in response, a slight jingle in his tone. 

A tiny smile rested on Eggsy's lips as he stared down at his feet, aiming towards a small pebble he kicked once he got close enough to reach it. For once, he felt a way he hadn't in a while. Whenever you spend time with a parent, sitting beside them as you do something as simple as watch television or chat about reassuring words. He felt safe. At home. Like he had already met this strange man before.

A firm nod was given, even though Eggsy wasn't looking at the other - he knew Harry was looking at him. He could feel it.

“Thanks, Harry Hart. You might've just saved my life, bruv.”

Harry smiled warmly, and as Eggsy looked up at him, he felt as warm as the smile given. “You're quite welcome - and don't call me that.”

Eggsy just let out a breathy chuckle then nodded. “Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> little did Eggsy know it won't be the first time Harry will save his life!
> 
> this is a bit messy I apologize :'( I've had hardly any insp for writing but oof


End file.
